fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maravilla★Aikatsu
'|マラビラ★アイカツ}} is an Aikatsu! series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot A wonderful melody is going to shine bright! Maravilla★Aikatsu, Start! ''Kazuhara Kotona is a bright yet reserved and quiet girl who, one day, discovers the world of idols through the internet after finishing her homework for the next day. After learning about the famous idol Hibana Miyuki who attends the idol academy Hoshikuzu Sky Academy, Kotona grows inspired to become an idol and, once she passes the entry audition for the academy, her journey to become the next Fantasia Idol 'begins! Characters Idols Due to this, Hikari knows how to put on a great performance. Hikari is a sexy typed idol whose idol colour is pink. Her preferred brand is Light☆Flower. Kanade is a pop typed idol whose idol colour is yellow. Her preferred brand is Firework Luminous. Her preferred brand is Scarlet○Rising Sun. Due to her high spirited personality, she is popular and is known to mix in English with her sentences. Despite this, Sarah can often be clumsy, forgetful and a daydreamer - often daydreaming about the sky. Sarah is a pop typed idol whose idol colour is silver. Her preferred brand is Skylight Zephyr. lives up to her pixie inspired nature by playing pranks on other students and loves to be out of sight of others when doing these pranks. She also tends to get scared easily and easily jumps, hiding whenever she does get scared. Harumi is a cute typed idol whose idol colour is green. Her preferred brand is Fairy*Palette. loves playing video games and admires the world of technology. Due to playing video games a lot, Mie finds it easy to find patterns within the games she plays yet finds it difficult to communicate with many people unless they are also video games nerds. Her skills in video games also often surprise people. Mie is a cool typed idol whose idol colour is lime green. Her preferred brand is Pixel Dance. who loves to bake sweets and treats for others yet she can often take several attempts to get her treats right. Arisa also has a very low limit in terms of patience and gets angry very easily at times whenever she is annoyed or upset. Despite this, she is a sweet girl. Arisa is a cute/pop whose idol colour is white. Her preferred and self created brand is Chocolat Madeleine. Supporting Locations - The school the main characters attend. Hoshikuzu Sky is a boarding school located south of Tokyo and is known for producing famous idols. Brands and Coords Brands * - Preferred brand of Kotona and is a cute typed brand focusing on colours and music features. * - Self created and preferred brand of Seika, Luna Palace being a cool typed brand focusing around moon and regal features. * - Preferred brand of Hikari and is a sexy typed brand focusing on flower-like features. * - Preferred brand of Kanade and is a pop typed brand focusing around fireworks and bright colours. * - Self created and preferred brand of Yozora which is cool and sexy typed, the themes of the brand being the night sky and stars/features of the universe. * - Preferred brand of Miyuki and is a cool typed brand. The themes focus around shades of red and orange but also the sun and times of day. * - Preferred brand of Sarah. ''Skylight Zephyr ''is a pop typed brand. The themes of the brand are the sky and wind. * - Preferred brand of Harumi which is cute typed. The brand's themes focus around fairies, nature and art. * - Preferred brand of Chōko. ''Butterfly Miragia ''is a sexy typed brand where the themes focus around butterflies. * - Mie's preferred brand which is cool typed. The themes of the brand are video games and dancing. * - Arisa's preferred and self created brand which is cute/pop typed which has it's themes focus around different sweets. School Coords The school coords for ''Hoshikuzu Sky Academy ''are called '''Wonder Coords, with each student having their own coord - each coord having a unique design. Here is a list of Wonder Coords: * Lilac Wonder Coord - Kotona's school coord. * Aquamarine Wonder Coord - Seika's school coord. * Pink Orchid Wonder Coord - Hikari's school coord. * Lemon Wonder Coord - Kanade's school coord. * Cyan Wonder Coord - Yozora's school coord. * Afterglow Wonder Coord - Miyuki's school coord. * Platinum Wonder Coord - Sarah's school coord. * Leaf Wonder Coord - Harumi's school coord. * Lavender Wonder Coord - Chōko's school coord. * Chartreuse Wonder Coord - Mie's school coord. * White Wonder Coord - Arisa's school coord. Other Coords / Coord List}} Units * - Duo unit featuring Kotona and Seika. The motifs of the unit are the moon and light while being a cute/cool typed unit. * WON★DER - A real life unit featuring the voice actresses of the main idols. Systems Maravilla System is the main system that the idols of Hoshikuzu Sky use. The system allows idols to use different typed coords to enhance their performances, giving the idols access to upgrading their auras and special appeals. Jewel System is a system where idols can have access to new coord and special appeals related to different gemstones of different colours. Brands can have a maximum of 2 coords. Media Episodes / Episode List}} Music / Discography}} Movie The Movie}} Trivia * The series, as stated by Chinatsu Kiseki, is meant to be a reboot series of her ''Aikatsu☆Fantasia'' series. * "Maravilla" is Spanish for "Wonder", making the name of the series "Wonder★Aikatsu". Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Maravilla★Aikatsu